Enough For Me
by Claudaujay
Summary: Fireheart couldn't have chosen a worse cat to fall in love with. (FireXSilver oneshot)


**Author's Note: Hey everyone, and welcome to my first one-shot in ages, Enough For Me.**

 **Before we begin, I'd like to say that FireXSilver is certainly not one of my ships. However, I've never been a fan of GreyXSilver either, and upon re-reading Fire and Ice this idea suddenly popped into my head. So, here we are. :)**

 **Also, I know it's been awhile since I've written any Warriors stuff, and for that I should probs apologise. What with the new remake coming out I had a burst of inspiration for the Beauty and the Beast fandom. However, I'm hoping to get some more stuff written for Warriors simultaneously.**

 **It's been awhile since I've done a good old romance one-shot so I really enjoyed writing this. Hope you enjoy it too! XD**

* * *

 _ **Enough For Me**_

 **Oneshot (FireXSilver)~**

 _Mousebrains._

Fireheart stalked through the dense undergrowth. Emerald eyes were narrowed down to venomous slits, and unsheathed claws dug into the ground with each step. It was obvious he was angry. The only sound apart from the soft tweet of the birds overhead was that of his growling. It seemed a stark contrast compared to the surrounding Greenleaf beauty. Sunlight was spilling down from the sky and through the tree canopy, illuminating the whole forest with a lustrous yellow gleam, and a comforting aroma of abundant prey filled the air. Weather of this kind would usually put a ThunderClan cat in a cheerful mood, but not Fireheart. His blood felt like it was boiling.

All he'd wanted to do was go for a walk. Such a demand wasn't unreasonable. The tom had endured a long moonigh patrol the previous night, and a relax was certainly in order. He thought it was strange none of his usual niggling annoyances decided to make their habitual appearance. Tigerclaw was far too pre-occupied to be a bother. Cloudpaw, no matter how endearing, could be difficult but the kit was fast asleep. Everything appeared to have played directly into his paws, and so only a little after waking up he and Greystripe had left the camp with the intention of enjoying Sunningrocks.

They hadn't spent too much time together recently, due to a specific technicality involving RiverClan. However, since making amends Fireheart wished things would get back to normal. Missing his furball of a best friend was a detail he couldn't admit out of pride; that didn't make it any less true. The relief they'd seemingly both felt, when joking around like apprentices until sunhigh, was almost palpable.

Then she had to come along and ruin everything.

 _Story of the last few seasons,_ Fireheart thought mordantly- the growls emanating from within his throat intensified. Their relationship was infuriating to the point of suicide contemplation. Both refused to acknowledge what was directly in front of their faces, namely that any romantic feelings between them were against the warrior code and would inevitably end in catastrophe. It went against everything it meant to be a Clan cat, and Fireheart was all too happy to remind them of this. No matter his hypocrisy.

An image arose in his mind's eye, one that had been intermittent but undeniably persistent for awhile. After this latest encounter it was even stronger. Their muzzles were touching. Light breathing. Perhaps a long slender tail that twitched, and moved to intertwine with another. Both grey furred, dark seeping into a lighter shade. Eyes like water. Clear, soothing and free. Dirtied when confronted by amber, swelling with a bliss that made Fireheart him sick to the stomach. He didn't know why he kept seeing them like that, or why, each time, it made him furious.

The tom sighed, not entirely sure what was wrong with him. Greystripe had explained time and time again why he wouldn't stop meeting with Silverstream, and begrudingly, he'd accepted it. But, at the same time, he hadn't. Why wasn't it enough to see his friend the happiest he'd been since they met? Why was a part of him aware it wasn't just because of the moral implications?

Silverstream was impossible to hate- believe him, Fireheart had tried. Something in her warm smiles and gentle caress of a voice took on an inexplicably charming tone. Typical RiverClan pride radiated from the way she held herself, but it never came across as too vain or arrogant. He had seen her bravery when she rescued Greystripe from the river. He had seen her passion and intelligence when she defended their forbidden relationship. In a sense, his friend was lucky. There wasn't a tom in the whole forest who wouldn't find her nice to be around... and needlessly attractive...

Fireheart screwed his eyes tightly shut. _Don't. Even. Think about it._

But if you replaced Greystripe with himself in that image, it suddeny apppeared a lot more agreeable. Then, it would be him breathing lightly. Then, it would be a bright ginger tail entwining with a light silver, and green staring into cerulean blue. The slightest moans of pleasure escaping from their-

'Fireheart! Wait up!'

The tom was thankful that the familiar voice disturbed the pawstep of his thoughts. He turned around to see Greystripe, pelt fluffed out so that it resembled a thorn bush, charging after him. His countenance displayed concern, but it didn't quell Fireheart's raging emotions in the slightest. If anything, it did the opposite.

'Finally manage to pull yourself away from her, huh?' he hissed, before carrying on through the trees at the same pace.

Greystripe didn't take the hint, and in a few moments he had caught up. 'What in StarClan's name is wrong with you? You were alright with us a couple of moments ago.' His pants echoed, heavy and loud.

'I am,' he lied through gritted teeth. 'I just can't believe you'd be so careless as to invite her onto Sunningrocks in the middle of the day! Anyone could've seen you, and if you'll recall-'

'I know,' came the expected snap. 'It's against the warrior code.'

'Then why can't you-'

'We've been through this so many times, Fireheart. I love her. Why can't you accept that? I thought after the battle you'd got over it.'

The ginger tom inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. He'd learnt through bitter experience it was hopeless to reason with Greystripe on the subject- an approach of this kind required more persuasive tactics.

'Listen... I may not approve of it, but it's your choice if you want to meet Silverstream. Just don't make it so obvious. Imagine if Tigerclaw happened to be leading a patrol in our direction when you were,' he bit his lip, 'well, you know what I mean. The point is, I'm really worried about you.'

Greystripe didn't say anything for a few heartbeats (he suddenly seemed to have realised the grass was extremely interesting). A cloud of tension settled over the conversation, until finally, he re-discovered the ablity to speak.

'I understand what you mean Fireheart, and I know you're worried, but there's no need. We know what we're doing, and besides, we haven't been caught so far.'

'It's only a matter of time.'

The tom gave no indication that he'd heard, and soon, they fell into an uneasy silence. Fireheart's tail continued to lash from side to side, writhing like an angered snake. The sun's heat felt like it had increased while they'd been speaking as his tongue had gone a little dry. Nonetheless, shrubs begun to peel away and the scent of cat increased, signalling they were nearing the camp. Soon enough, the ravine came into sight and both cats came to a halt when they reached its foot.

'By the way,' Greystripe murmured cautiously, 'Silverstream said that she wanted to speak with you tonight, by the border. Sounded pretty urgent.'

His ears twitched. 'Really?

'Yep, but of course, you stormed off before she could tell you that.' The biting note in his voice didn't go unnoticed. 'Do you reckon it's about Oakheart?'

'I suppose so. Couldn't be anything else.'

The tom nodded curtly and leapt down onto the boulders, heading towards the bramble tunnel. Fireheart followed him, but the flutter of excitement that burst through his veins went unsupressed. _If only we were meeting for a different reason._

* * *

By the time he arrived at the border, the sun had long since set. It was always a wonder to him how much the territory changed under cover of darkness. Small landmarks, only recognisable to someone who'd lived there since kithood, were splashed by gloom and barely recognisable. Nonetheless the sky remained clear, brightly lit by the constellations of StarClan, coupled by a claw-like moon. But this was the fringe of his home. The roar of the waterfall from further upstream only emphasised its unfamiliarity.

Fireheart made his way down to the embankment, paws leaving small imprints in the damp ground. An internal argument which hadn't let up all sunrise prickled like thorns. His conscience felt heavy. Every fibre of the tom's being screamed of how utterly wrong his confused emotions were. He didn't think it was possible to experience such animosity for an enemy, let alone towards himself. One voice of the discord whispered words akin to denial. All the right things. What he wanted to hear. _It's nothing major. She's just a she-cat, that's all. Albeit pretty._

The other he most certainly didn't want to listen to. _I can't believe you've let this happen. As if Spottedleaf wasn't off-limits enough! At least she was in your Clan, and not the mate of your best friend._

That was what struck him the most. The betrayal. Of ThunderClan. Of the code. Of Greystripe, and his first love.

But had that been love? Fireheart always assumed so. He recalled the gentle medicine cat's sweltering presence as if she stood beside him even now. Her fur's aroma still haunted his most soothing and inconsequential of dreams; only she could've made the bitterest herbs tantalise his nostrils. Silverstream was uprooting ground he'd always relied upon, solid as his feelings for Spottedleaf and his apparently capricious devotion to Clan morals. At her glance, his life crumbled.

The tom went over the plan that had somehow managed to spring from an uneasy mind. He couldn't give the RiverClan she-cat the slightest hint of any spurned affections. Therefore, it was appropriate to act as cold as possible. Unapproachable, detached, distant. Anything else and he'd probably never be allowed to see her again.

The thought stung worse than any wound.

Soon, Fireheart found himself pacing up and down, watching the river's relaxing flow. A single beam of moonlight touched its surface, devoid of ripples, almost empty but for a seemingly unmoving minnow. Apart from the occasional twitch anyone would've assumed it dead. He watched it for awhile, before suddenly, a light splash disturbed the serenity. The fish shot off, and the noise of something paddling rose.

His heartbeat quickened slightly. Looking over to the other side of the water was impossible due to the darkness, but it was certain that something drew nearer. Already turbulent nerves flew completely out of control. _Alright, remember. Unapproachable, detached, distant-_

So much for that.

The ginger tom didn't have a clue how he could have contemplated using the word "pretty" in reference to Silverstream. With her pelt sleek and smooth as ever from the swim, and a tail kinked low, he thought her positively enchanting. She stepped out onto the bank, breathing lightly as he always imagined, and shook out the stray droplets clinging to her frame. Forcefully holding his lips closed was all that could be done to prevent any gawking. The she-cat averted her gaze- then, Fireheart was graced with a small smile.

'Hey,' she said.

He continued to look at her, taking in every detail. Each moment in her company could be the last. All of a sudden, the once constant memory of dappled fur had slipped away, like the sun setting on the forest. How herbs could ever have enticed his scent glands became unintangible. How water could ever have caused him dislike became a mystery.

The realisation he was staring hit him, and he blushed furiously. _Thank StarClan for ginger fur._

'Um... hey.'

Fireheart couldn't bare to meet Silverstream's gorgeous blue eyes. No doubt she was mocking him for wanting her. Who wouldn't. It was laughable. He had feelings for a she-cat reserved only for Greystripe, who shouldn't even be reserved for him. He couldn't help but imagine how different things would be if his eyes were amber. Once again, jealousy burned. Red hot, boiling his blood.

Awkwardness smothered the air like smoke. Neither wanted to talk for fear of ruining whatever limited clarity still remained between them.

Finally, he found the right words. 'So, why did you want to see me? Something else about Oakheart?'

The same erroneous confidence that had compelled him to speak made him, at last, look up at her face. Unexpected emotions contorting her fair features caught him off-guard. Whiskers curled, and not from the water. Ears fell flat, and not from anger. No mockery... anxiety?

'No,' Silverstream said. 'It's not about Oakheart.'

'Then what?'

She took a deep breath, like an elder intent on recounting a very long story. Mouth opened. Nothing came out.

Fireheart curiosity grew, inbetween the struggle not to confess all of his forbidden longings. 'What is it?'

'It's just... StarClan, I'm gonna sound like such a fishbrain.'

She turned away. Was it is his imagination, or had her voice been wavering? Was her tail really twitching in that way?

'I know you won't understand. I don't expect you to, but you have to know. You have no idea how- how painful these past few moons have been for me. To watch you, and know that you hate me for ruining your friendship with Greystripe. And who could blame you? I've been a terrible cat-'

She sniffed, composed herself, and then continued, 'This sunhigh was the worst though. I didn't expect to see you and him on Sunningrocks: I just wanted a walk, but then, he saw me and invited me over. I couldn't exactly say no... but then, you... you looked so angry. Furious. You stormed off, and I couldn't handle it any longer. I needed to tell you. It's only fair.

'Do you remember when I saved Greystripe? I remember everything. It was one of those sunrises where you're so cold you can barely feel your paws. All the snow and ice came up overnight but the river downstream had melted. I was on Leopardfur's hunting patrol, and we'd split up. It was my job to fish beside the border. I was about to catch a trout.' She laughed. A sad, humourless laugh.

'When I saw you, I thought that I was imagining things. You looked... well, like fire. A fire burning ground I'd always thought was solid. You were with that she-cat, shouting at something in the water. Greystripe. Something made me dive in and rescue him. Maybe it was instinct, maybe it was because you were calling for him. I guess I hoped you'd speak to me. It didn't even cross my mind that you were ThunderClan.

'I met Greystripe again a couple of sunrises later. He asked me to meet him. I said yes, of course. It would probably be my only chance of seeing you again.'

For the first time in the conversation, Silverstream met his eyes head on. A dream fulfilled, green meeting teary blue, bittersweet, almost melancholy.

'It was all a mistake. A stupid, stupid mistake. I feel so guilty for misleading him like I did, but... I just... even if you hated me when we met, that was enough for me. It will always be enough for me.'

Fireheart had stopped listening to her somewhere in middle. A part of him had snapped as she spoke. His body tingled, overwhelmed, and the sheer euphoria of the revelation held down the cat of logic in his mind, delivering a killing bite. He couldn't quite contemplate what he'd been told. Surely this was a trick. An illusion sent by StarClan to torment him.

There were too many things that needed saying, and far too little words to say them with. He wouldn't have had the time if he spent the rest of his life trying. So instead, he settled for closing the distance between them.

Her muzzle radiated warmth. She seemed taken back at first, but then, with a whimper, she submitted to his touch. He growled with desire. Lust. Love. Drinking in her smell, her fur, the light breathing. A ginger tail wrapped around silver. Spottedleaf. Greystripe. ThunderClan. He didn't care in the slightest.

This would be enough for him. Always.

 _Right?_

* * *

 **Thanks a lot for reading! In the end, it came out a little different to how I'd initially planned. I toyed with it being unrequited for Fireheart and making it quite sad, but then decided against it and weaved in the whole plot of Silverstream liking him too. Still, the ending wasn't totally happy. I wanted to capture both the character's uncertainty, and the unspoken knowledge that although they both love each other, there's pretty no chance of it working out well. Such is the nature of forbidden romance, I guess.  
**

 **Nonetheless, hope you all liked it! Please consider dropping a review. In addition, if anyone has any suggestions for other possible future one-shots then feel free to tell me. :P**


End file.
